decent_rap_duels_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
Five Nights at Freddy's vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (AKA Freddy Fazbear vs Paige Notepad) is the 6th Installment of Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta, It Features a Character from Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy Fazbear against a Character from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Paige Notepad Cast *Freddy Fazbear/Golden Freddy (video) - Taylor Cu *Freddy Fazbear (voice) - MrCreepypasta *Golden Freddy (voice) - Woodenhornets *Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy's location - Main Office *Paige Notepad (video) - Jessi Smiles *Paige Notepad (voice) - Becky Sloan *Tony the Talking Clock (cameo, video) - Nice Peter *Tony the Talking Clock (cameo, voice) - RoyNGTT *Shrignold - RoyNGTT *Paige the Notepad's location - The Kitchen (DHMIS 1) *Shrignold's location - Over the Rainbow *Instrumental Beat - Silencer Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! Freddy Fazbear vs.... Paige Notepad COMMEN--*disrupted by jump scare* Er...COMMENCE! Battle Freddy Fazbear Freddy's back again, kids! Time to burn this sketchbook. Ran the horror show since '87. Ya ain't challenging by the looks. IT'S ME who'll win! I'll break your bones like they're sticks. Maybe you were disturbing, but now you're some clock's bi-bi-bi-bitch. You're collectively defective while my flow is so affective. Pretty bold that when it came to fighting us, you were selective, But you're still getting Mangled with Foxy wanting another bite. Just p-p-p-put down your pencil and enjoy our show tonight... Paige Notepad What's your favorite idea? Mine's dissing out cheap perils. What's with your voice there, Fred? Guess you're on the Fritzgerald. Your friends need some HELP, but I won't SAVETHEM. Is your head in the clouds? I'll chop it off like I'm Jason. I got millions of hits before I saw you clowns. Think Foxy'll bite me? I'll make him slow down. Guess when it came to calling out Puppets, Billy was a better fighter. Don't worry, Fred, because you'll be lost like when you were an 8-nighter. Freddy Fazbear Look who's flapping her lips trying to have us VGRBeat. Your rhymes are so p-p-pathetic, you'd have to Kickstart our defeat. Think you run this show? This match is--"...not in your control..." Let's just Eat this bitch! I'm about to go gold! Golden Freddy Just bear this in mind, you Muppet: you'll go in the shredder Because when it's Golden Freddy here, it's the opposite of better! Keep you subscribers and your channel with all your false shocks Since It'll be your game I crash after I clean your clo-- -*beat stops as Tony cameos in making his alarm noise, causing Golden Freddy to vanish somehow, then the beat resumes Paige Notepad My shock factor's gone? Don't say yours isn't. DeviantArt also knows a fox who says he wants to have some Naughty Chicken. I teach the secrets of the universe, You just got scorn. It's TIME I passed my brush to someone who Tore-adores you more. Shrignold No need to frown, Freddy. I bet you don't mean to scare. You all wish for some LOVE, so you put on sad stares. We'll make you and your friends a big, lovely Tombstone Just to show that we care after leaving you Mando-pwned. Freddy Fazbear You think some Pesky Bee-e-e-e-e-e can even try to spit back? Don't try amping me up to 20, or my free-roam will attack! Looks like your power's run dry, and you didn't hit the timespan, So that's some proof that your victory's faker than the Purple Man. Maybe our Hidden Lore can shed some light on what we've done. Call me an SCP since your data's getting ex-x-x-x-xpunged! Bonnie and Chica disabled your doors, and I'm done Let's Playing with you! Get the YouTubers Reacting since we'll stuff you in a suit! Paige Notepad Tell me you're the kids' MC? Anything but persuasive. Now come on, guys. LET'S GET CREATIVE! -*Paige goes insane with her mouth and eyes oozing ink, the skies in her setting grow dark as well as the screen having a red tint, Chica at the window starts to malfunction, and the beat goes into G-Major* I show the Bad Things That Could Happen to those who are my enemies! If you value your poor career choice, then when I'm like this, don't step to me! We'll cook you and your friends up, serving you as cake for children! Now Run Boy Run, BECAUSE WE HAVE YOU MALLED AND BEATEN! -*everything is now normal expect for Chica now being shut down, and Paige sings her last two lines to the old tune of DHMIS* Well, that was pretty fun. Pity you've got a notice of termination. Now let's all agree...to never be creative again. -*static, then the screen goes black* -*phone rings for a bit, then a message plays* Who's the winner?... What's the next match?... Place your decisions... Decent...Rap...Duels of Creepast--! *cut off by the death scream* Category:Season 1 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Taylor Cu Category:MrCreepypasta Category:Woodenhornets Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Becky Sloan Category:Nice Peter Category:RoyNGTT